fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Clash
Clash is a character in Fable: Blood Ties. He is a large, magnificent brown stallion, and serves as a mount and ally for Ben Finn for much of the story. Ben and Clash originally met when Ben was stationed in Mourningwood Fort along with the rest of The Swift Brigade. Ben often cared for the stallion, but left him behind after the defeat of the Hollow Legion, as he decided to follow Major Swift, Walter Beck, and the Hero of Brightwall into the revolution to overthrow King Logan. Shortly after the successful revolution and defeat of the terrible Crawler, Ben Finn decided to go adventuring again. Originally wandering old haunts in Mourningwood, Ben meets with many old friends from the Swift Brigade, including the horse Clash, led by another old soldier named Baron. Swapping tales about past exploits, talk turns to the ongoing siege of the large walled town of Blackholm by the Warlord Droogan. When the apprehensive Ben asks his former friends why they are not helping the people of Blackholm, Trevor attempts to explain that because Blackholm cannot afford proper mercenaries, they view it as an impossible venture. It is then that Ben's gnome companion, in a perfect imitation of Ben's voice, calls the group out for their cowardice. Angered, the group attempts to beat up their old friend, who makes a miraculous escape on the back of Clash with the gnome in tow. Ben rides Clash to Blackholm to offer his services to the people, successfully beating back both Droogan's conventional forces and his army of monstrous Half-breeds, creatures made from an alchemical mix of human, hobbe, and balverine. Discovering to his shock that the leader of the Half-breeds is none other than his long-lost brother, William, Ben takes Clash and the gnome out into the night, pursuing the retreating Half-breeds to an elaborate mansion. Infiltrating the home, Ben learns that it is owned by none other than Reaver himself, who owns the Half-breeds and has lent them out to Warlord Droogan. Captured by the ex-pirate, Ben and Reaver make a deal-Reaver will free Ben and cure William if Ben assassinates Page, another revolutionary hero and advisor to the Hero of Brightwall that Reaver finds extremely troublesome. Horrified, Ben nevertheless mounts up on Clash and rides him back to Bowerstone. Finding Page fighting a group of thugs in the Cock in the Crown pub in Bowerstone Market, Ben entreats her to join him, claiming they are helping the people of Blackholm. As Page seems to fall asleep on the trek to Blackholm, Ben discovers that he cannot kill his friend. Page reveals that she suspected Ben's treachery, however, having a pistol drawn on him the whole time. Before Ben and Page can come to a sort of agreement, the group is taken by Reaver's Half-breeds and dragged back to Reaver's mansion. After a failed execution attempt on Page, Ben and his group learn that Reaver has lost control of the Half-breeds, who will continue to attack Blackholm until the sun rises, therefore destroying their humanity. Calling upon Clash once more, the magnificent brown stallion gets to Blackholm just in time for the climactic battle with the Half-breeds, which ends with the death of William and the rest of the creatures and victory for the people of Blackholm. Warlord Droogan attempts to ride in and claim the town and its people, only to be beaten and imprisoned, ready to stand trial for his horrible actions. Though the town mayor, Russell, invites Ben to stay as deputy mayor, Ben resolves to follow Page. Learning that Page already left, Ben resolves to go after her. Realizing that he will need his loyal mount, who has been claimed by his former friend Trevor once more, Ben ponders whether to pay for Clash or to simply outright steal him from under Trevor's nose, deciding that it's, "Not really a tough choice when you're Ben Finn." Category:Fable: Blood Ties Characters